


We're Not Alone

by SwallaShalla



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tender Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Erano qui insieme. Kaoru, nonostante il suo nome lo chiamasse e il modo in cui si irrigidiva al flirt di Kojiro, era abbastanza in pace dopo un tale calvario da addormentarsi al suo bar con solo lui intorno. Quel abbastanza fece salire il cuore di Kojiro, gli fece accelerare il sangue nelle vene e un sorriso gentile e felice gli spuntò sulle labbra."Noi non siamo soli. Giusto, Kaoru? "
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, background renga - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	We're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904189) by [Kabieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee). 



C'era solo una cosa nella mente di Kojiro mentre fissava lo schermo di fronte a loro. Non poteva respirare, non poteva sentire, tutti i metodi di sensazione erano scomparsi oltre alla vista. Mentre Adam continuava a ronzare su Langa, la telecamera che si allontanava dal corpo tremante di Kaoru sullo sporco della pista, qualcosa sembrava come se si stesse rompendo nel petto di Kojiro.

La sua tavola era sotto i suoi piedi in una frazione di secondo. Nonostante le domande di Shadow e Miya su dove stesse andando, costrinse le sue gambe a muoversi velocemente. Doveva arrivare a Kaoru e velocemente. Le telecamere avevano mostrato, fin troppo bene, agli occhi di Kojiro, quanto fosse ferito gravemente. Kojiro sentì rabbia e irritazione ribollirgli sotto la pelle quando non sentì alcun trambusto per le condizioni di Kaoru. Sia gli uomini che le donne lo notarono passare, ma erano più preoccupati per il ridicolo drappeggio che usciva dalla bocca di Adam sui loro schermi.

Sembrava che ci volesse una vita per arrivare a lui. Alcuni passanti erano venuti al suo fianco, ma Kaoru li stava scacciando con forti sibili che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Kojiro si fermò stridendo quando arrivò in piena vista, incurante della terra e delle rocce che volavano sui Samaritani.

"Kao–Cherry," borbottò, cadendo a terra accanto a lui. Il sangue aveva cominciato a gocciolare lungo il lato del viso di Kaoru dal punto in cui la sua testa aveva colpito la terra, e Kojiro poteva dire che il suo braccio era, come minimo, slogato. Gli occhi dorati di Cherry non avrebbero incontrato i suoi quando si rese conto che era venuto al suo fianco.

"Non è niente," borbottò Kaoru, cercando di mettersi a sedere. Kojiro ringhiò di disapprovazione e lo trattenne con fermezza ma dolcemente sulla pista.

“Fermati”, ha risposto Kojiro, “Non posso chiamare un'ambulanza, non qui. Dobbiamo portarti in ospedale"

Kaoru tentò ancora una volta di mettersi a sedere, un piagnucolio sforzato e pietoso uscì da lui quando mosse il braccio. Lanciò un'occhiataccia alle persone che inizialmente lo avevano aiutato, fissando con nervosismo Kojiro.

"S-svelto" sussurrò Kaoru, rilassando il suo corpo nella terra. Kojiro gli rivolse un lieve sorriso prima di prenderlo con cura tra le sue braccia. Se stesse provando a flirtare con Kaoru, o cercando di sfogarsi, sarebbe tornato sulla sua lavagna e gli avrebbe fatto l'occhiolino mentre lo accompagnava al pronto soccorso. Ora, però, la posta in gioco era molto più alta. Kaoru era estremamente ferito, non importa quanto stesse cercando di minimizzare il suo infortunio. Kojiro si è mosso rapidamente lungo la pista, conoscendo una strada fino alla strada solo pochi metri più avanti.

Il corpo di Kaoru tremava tra le sue braccia. Il suo respiro era affannoso, la sua maschera strappata svolazzava sotto i suoi respiri frettolosi e dolorosi. Stava cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma Kojiro capì che stava lottando per rimanere cosciente.

«Resta con me, Cherry», mormorò Joe, stringendolo più forte mentre si avvicinava all'alto muro di terra battuta. C'era un sentiero battuto nella terra, usato molte volte per sfuggire ai poliziotti ogni volta che venivano chiamati. Le mani di Kaoru si aggrapparono alla giacca di Kojiro mentre iniziava la salita, rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi.

"Fa... fa male," borbottò Kaoru, ammettendo infine un po 'di dolore una volta che furono fuori da ogni possibile portata d'orecchio di qualcuno sulla pista. "Cazzo, Kojiro, fa così male."

"Penso che potrebbero essere almeno due costole rotte," rispose Kojiro, con il fiato sospeso quando Kaoru rimase senza fiato in agonia.

"N-Non solo," disse piano Kaoru, chiudendo gli occhi e aggrappandosi più forte al suo amico. “Sapevo che era cambiato. Sapevo che era diverso. Ma... non ho mai pensato... "

Kojiro rimase in silenzio. Sapevano entrambi di cosa Adam non solo era capace, ma di cosa era disposto a fare. Attaccare Kaoru con la sua tavola era stato certamente scioccante, ma sapevano che l'oscurità si annidava dentro di lui. È stato ciò che ha sostituito l'uomo che chiamavano il loro amico.

**

Quando Kaoru era nella sua stanza in ospedale, Kojiro tornò a malincuore al suo ristorante. Le ore di visita erano finite da tempo quando hanno portato Kaoru in una stanza per un esame con il dottore, quindi sarebbe rimasto bloccato sul marciapiede per dio sa quanto tempo lo aspettava. Kojiro aveva insistito che lo avrebbe fatto, ma Cherry lo aveva guardato torvo e gli aveva detto di tornare a casa.

La casa non era un'opzione. Non quando le condizioni di Kaoru erano sconosciute, non quando Kojiro era così insicuro sul fatto che sarebbe stato a posto o meno.

Iniziò a lucidare i piatti, tutte le forchette, i coltelli e i cucchiai nella sua cucina finché non furono perfettamente puliti. Le ore passavano, e così anche il battito ansioso del cuore di Kojiro. Una parte di lui voleva sforzarsi di andare a dormire in modo che fosse mattina, in modo da poter andare a trovare Kaoru in ospedale più velocemente. Ma sapeva che era inutile, perché anche la stanchezza del giorno non era nulla in confronto a quanto aveva paura per l'altro. Presto passò ai piatti e ai bicchieri, ripetendone alcuni più volte mentre si avvicinava alla fine del lavoro.

Kojiro pensò di chiamare il suo cellulare. Non era sicuro se Kaoru si sarebbe addormentato o no, chiedendosi che tipo di medicine gli avrebbero dato per aiutarlo a dormire, se ce ne sarebbero state. Eppure c'era una certezza inespressa nel fatto che Kaoru fosse sveglia in quel momento, che ripercorreva gli eventi del manzo più e più volte nella sua testa. Volendo lanciarsi nel letto ma incapace di farlo per le ferite, lo ha solo frustrato ulteriormente.

La mente di Kojiro si spostò sulle conversazioni avvenute nei giorni precedenti l'inizio del torneo. Con Reki nel negozio di noodle, dicendogli di non finire mai da solo. Se non avesse almeno tentato di parlare con Langa, sarebbero finiti come lui e Kaoru. Consapevoli dei sentimenti reciproci per anni eppure vivendo nella negazione. Il dolore che aveva sentito nel linguaggio del corpo e nella voce quando parlava dell'altro, ricordando sentimenti simili per Kaoru quando avevano la loro età.

Poi, prima del suo manzo con Langa. Il modo in cui Kaoru si trovava lì vicino, in attesa dell'inizio della corsa. Come aveva guardato Kojiro prima di scivolare dietro un alto muro di terra, facendo cenno senza parole di essere seguito. Mani che gli stringevano la giacca, molto diverse da come erano state più tardi la sera dopo che Adam lo aveva aggredito. Il corpo magro e forte di Kaoru premeva contro di lui nell'oscurità, gli occhi dorati che lo fissavano da sopra la maschera senza una parola. Il modo in cui le sue labbra si incresparono quando la tinta iniziò nelle sue guance proprio prima che le avvicinasse per un bacio.

"In bocca al lupo."

Senza un'altra parola Kaoru lo aveva lasciato all'oscuro, come se lo scambio fosse stato tutto frutto dell'immaginazione di Kojiro.

Le sue mani si fermarono sul vetro che stava lucidando per la terza volta. Con una mente tutta sua, la sua destra si alzò per toccargli le labbra, rabbrividendo quando ricordò l'intensità di quel bacio di breve durata con l'uomo che amava. Era stato quasi troppo bello per essere vero, ma anche adesso, ore dopo, le sue labbra formicolavano ancora come prodotto dell'interazione. Questo portò un piccolo sorriso sul viso di Kojiro, ma il suo cuore era ancora addolorato mentre pensava a Kaoru in ospedale.

Ha sentito bussare alla porta. Con un sopracciglio alzato all'orologio si rese conto che erano le due del mattino passate da un pezzo. Non si sapeva se la persona che bussava volesse derubarlo, o se fosse solo un ubriaco smarrito che cercava di tornare a casa. Si avvicinò furtivamente alla porta e guardò fuori dalla finestra, inspirando bruscamente quando vide una sedia a rotelle illuminata e una massa di bende.

"Kaoru–!"

"Non usare il mio nome così con noncuranza, gorilla..."

"Che ci fai qui?" Kojiro lasciò che la porta si aprisse, senza battere ciglio quando andò a sbattere contro il muro.

"Non volevo sedermi in quella dannata stanza d'ospedale." Kaoru si fece beffe e spinse la maniglia per spostarsi in avanti. La sedia a rotelle era Carla 2.0, un altro dei suoi beni più preziosi. “Era troppo soffocante. Non riuscivo a sentirmi a mio agio."

“Cherry, sei coperta di bende e il tuo braccio è fasciato! E se vieni ferito venendo qui? In effetti, perché sei qui?!"

Kaoru rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di spostare la sedia per affrontarlo ancora una volta. "Vuoi dire più male che essere aggredito con uno skateboard?"

Kojiro aspirò aria e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Kaoru. L'altro uomo aveva un piccolo sorriso sul suo bel viso, facendo stringere il petto di Kojiro e le sue mani serrate a pugno. Le bende sulla sua testa coprivano la ferita da dove era caduto a terra dopo che Adam lo aveva colpito e si era graffiato le braccia. Gli avvolgimenti sotto il kimono suggerivano che anche lì si fosse fatto male.

"Sei un idiota? Uscire di nascosto dall'ospedale in quel modo...” Tornò dietro il bancone e raccolse l'asciugamano che aveva usato per lucidare i piatti.

"Non è un problema. È solo un graffio" Kaoru lo seguì al bar e fermò la sedia a rotelle di fronte ad esso. “Una ferita onorevole! Dopo tutto, non hai affrontato Adam".

Kojiro cadde in avanti sul bancone con uno sguardo scettico sul viso. "Avrei vinto!"

Kaoru guardò di traverso, quasi sul punto di alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Sta' zitto. Hai perso contro un novellino"

Kojiro ha ricordato quanto talento e quanto promesse hanno mostrato Langa in pista. Il modo in cui si è tenuto in aria, il modo in cui lui e Reki hanno progettato una tavola omnidirezionale che le ha permesso di comportarsi più come uno snowboard.

“Non è un novellino normale. Potrebbe essere un mostro, anche peggiore di Adamo. "

"Lo stai sopravvalutando," rispose Kaoru con calma, il suo sorriso svanì ma la morbidezza rimanente sul suo viso e nella sua voce. Si fermò un attimo dopo aver raccolto la bottiglia di vino che era lì vicino sul bancone. "Adam è più..." Kaoru si interruppe, un'oscurità attraversò i suoi occhi dorati. Andò a versare il vino nel bicchiere che Kojiro aveva posato per lui.

"È vuoto," disse incredulo, guardando velocemente il suo compagno.

"Prendine un'altra!"

Come se Kojiro era un mostro per aver suggerito che portare il vino, per una volta, Kaoru derise e lo guardò.

"Sono ferito."

"Non fare la vittima" ribatté Kojiro, incapace di trattenere una risatina fuori dalla sua bocca. Si allontanò un attimo per prendere un po 'dal frigo walk-in sul retro. Per tutto il tempo pensò alle bende di Kaoru, sussultando ogni volta che pensava che fossero avvolte sul suo corpo in ospedale. Voleva vedere i lividi e le ferite da solo, voleva strofinare le sue mani sulla pelle di Kaoru per alleviarlo e alleviarlo da qualsiasi dolore. Sapeva che quello era un sogno stupido da fare, ma era il suo unico in quel momento lo stesso.

"Va bene il bianco?" gridò a Kaoru quando tornò dal frigorifero. "È un Lafite..."

Kaoru stava dormendo. Non si era nemmeno tolto gli occhiali, una mano sollevata vicino alla testa. Era così che aveva sempre dormito, anche durante i loro viaggi al liceo. Sembrava così bello per Kojiro, così completamente rilassato finalmente dopo l'attacco di Adam. Era profondamente addormentato dal leggero russare che gli usciva dalla bocca, riportando finalmente il cuore di Kojiro a un ritmo pacifico.

Kojiro sospirò e versò a Kaoru un bicchiere di Lafite a prescindere.

“Adam sta attualmente facendo skate da solo. È straordinario... ma sono sicuro che non sia felice in questo momento. Ecco perché fa skate in quel modo. Ma sai...” Kojiro si sedette accanto a Kaoru al suo bar, sentendo il cuore pesante dentro il suo petto senza peso. Guardò l'uomo che amava, che era abbastanza rilassato nel suo ristorante da permettersi finalmente di dormire. Kojiro si lasciò sorridere completamente, incrociando comodamente le braccia sul petto.

_"Reki, non finire mai da solo."_

È quello che gli aveva detto il giorno prima nel negozio di noodle, volendo che le sue parole riguardassero il suo rapporto con Langa. Aveva visto come quei due si guardavano l'un l'altro, sapeva che quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro andava ben oltre quello di semplici amici. Kojiro lo sapeva bene da come si era innamorato di Kaoru al liceo, innamorato dell'uomo prima di lui mentre imparavano a andare in skate insieme. Vedere Reki e Langa in un tale vicolo cieco gli ricordò le innumerevoli notti che passava fino a tardi a pensare a Kaoru, a come voleva passare le mani tra i suoi setosi capelli rosa e avvicinarlo per i baci.

Ma non è mai riuscito a farlo. Kojiro vide il modo in cui Kaoru guardava Adam allora, prima che diventasse il mostro che conoscevano oggi. Essere lasciato solo con il suo amore per Kaoru era più facile che dirgli come si sentiva quando era così chiaro quanto idolatrasse il loro amico. Niente di tutto questo aveva importanza adesso, lo sapeva, perché era lui che era ancora al fianco di Kaoru, lui che ancora pattinava con lui. Era il ristorante di Kojiro in cui veniva sempre, non certo l'ufficio di Adam.

Era lui che Kaoru baciava prima delle gare nella S, nessun altro.

Erano qui insieme. Kaoru, nonostante lo irriti e il modo in cui si irrigidiva al flirt di Kojiro, era abbastanza in pace dopo un tale calvario da addormentarsi al suo bar con solo lui intorno. Quel abbastanza fece salire il cuore di Kojiro, gli fece accelerare il sangue nelle vene e un sorriso gentile e felice gli spuntò sulle labbra.

"Noi non siamo soli. Giusto, Kaoru?"

**

Kojiro è riuscito ad aprire la sua porta d'ingresso con Kaoru tra le braccia. Il suo appartamento non aveva l'ascensore, ma portare l'altro uomo al quarto piano non era un problema. Kaoru si era addormentato ancora una volta, dopo aver borbottato al ristorante che era venuto a Kojiro per un motivo dopo essere sgattaiolato fuori dall'ospedale. Kojiro si era offerto di portarlo a casa sua, su cui quegli occhi dorati lo fissavano assonnati con uno scherno a un suggerimento del genere.

È entrato nella sua camera da letto all'interno senza problemi. Kaoru era sdraiato dolcemente, delicatamente sul lato destro del letto, lo stesso lato in cui Kojiro sapeva che dormiva nel suo. Sempre una creatura abitudinaria. Al mattino gli faceva lavare i denti, offrendogli nel frattempo un bicchiere d'acqua della cucina. Kaoru sembrava completamente esausto mentre si rannicchiava al meglio delle sue capacità sotto le lenzuola e le coperte di Kojiro, un'espressione ancora più pacifica sul suo viso stanco mentre la sua testa batteva sul cuscino.

Kojiro gettò i suoi vestiti nella cesta, poiché il sudore della serata ansiosa li aveva resi troppo sporchi per essere indossati di nuovo. Indossò una vecchia maglietta e si arrampicò dolcemente nel letto accanto a Kaoru, spegnendo la luce e avvolgendoli nell'oscurità. La luce della città fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto proiettò la stanza in un tenue bagliore blu, permettendogli di vedere l'altro addormentato accanto a lui in pochi istanti. Sbuffò piano prima di avvolgere il braccio intorno a lui, tirandolo al petto e seppellendo il naso tra i suoi morbidi capelli rosa.

"Hmm," borbottò Kaoru, sconvolto perché non era in grado di rispondere al gesto con il braccio destro imbracato. Tremava quando la grossa mano di Kojiro vi si lisciava teneramente sopra, mordendosi il labbro quando il sollievo si diffuse in lui al gesto. "È bello"

"Sono contento," rispose Kojiro a bassa voce, spostando ora la mano verso il viso di Kaoru. Un'altra benda era lì, coprendo un grosso graffio sulla sua guancia. Kaoru si appoggiò al suo tocco e lasciò uscire un respiro tremante dalla sua bocca, le sopracciglia aggrottate nello spazio che si riduceva rapidamente tra loro. Kojiro avvolse Kaoru nel suo abbraccio, espirando costantemente mentre i loro corpi si incontravano sotto la coperta. Si incastrano come se fossero fatti l'uno per l'altra, o almeno così aveva sempre scherzato ogni volta che dovevano condividere un letto in passato.

"Grazie... per esserti preso cura di me," gli disse Kaoru dolcemente, permettendo alle sue labbra di baciare la mano di Kojiro.

"Non mi sognerei che nessun altro ti porti dove devi essere, Kaoru" rispose Kojiro vicino al suo orecchio, respirando contro di lui mentre le sue mani scivolavano nelle sue morbide ciocche. L'aveva tolto dalla cravatta poco prima di mettersi a suo agio a letto, lasciando che l'alone di capelli rosa lo circondasse sul cuscino di Kojiro.

In privato, l'uso del suo vero nome era come un interruttore per Kaoru. All'espressione di ciò ansimò piano, i fianchi premuti in avanti sull'altro uomo. Esalò e si morse il labbro nervosamente mentre un lieve cenno del capo gli muoveva la testa. Il suo respiro gli uscì dal petto mentre si sentiva crescere duro contro Kojiro, le grandi braccia e l'ampio petto dell'altro lo facevano sentire al sicuro e veramente curato.

“Ti voglio,” mormorò mentre si avvicinava con cautela alle labbra di Kojiro. Era difficile restare supino, desideroso di aggrovigliarsi con le braccia e le gambe di Kojiro.

"Non così, Kaoru," Kojiro rise sommessamente e passò il palmo lungo il braccio ferito di Kaoru. "Non quando provi ancora tanto dolore."

"F-fallo, per favore," rispose Kaoru disperatamente, raggiungendo la mano di Kojiro e spostandola verso il suo inguine. “Non vedi? Voglio te." Si era già riempito subito dopo essere stato così vicino a Kojiro nel suo letto, non avendo smesso di pensare a lui da quando lo aveva baciato prima della gara. Voleva molto di più di un semplice bacio, ma con il conto alla rovescia che iniziava da un minuto all'altro, aveva dovuto scendere a compromessi con un bacio nascosto lontano dalla folla.

“Anch'io ti voglio, Kaoru,” rispose Kojiro con un rantolo alla sua voce, espirando con voce roca mentre metteva la mano contro il rigonfiamento di Kojiro. "Sei sicuro? Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto"

Kaoru lo schernì e allungò il collo per baciare avidamente Kojiro. Piagnucolò al suo gusto, rabbrividì in tutto il corpo quando l'altro gli fece passare la mano sul kimono. Riuscì solo ad annuire mentre Kojiro espirava tremante e lentamente scivolava tra le sue gambe. Mani affamate risalirono la stoffa finché non ne fu finalmente liberato, ansimando quando l'aria fresca gli colpì l'inguine. Quando una bocca e delle labbra calde lo ripararono rapidamente, i suoi occhi dorati si chiusero e la sua mano libera si tuffò nelle ciocche verdi di Kojiro per afferrarlo.

Kojiro si muoveva su e giù, rumori disperati di eccitazione vibravano sulla sua pelle sensibile. Il petto di Kaoru si sollevò per il desiderio e il desiderio che provenivano dall'altro, facendo del suo meglio per non lasciare che i suoi stessi rumori si sollevassero sopra di loro in modo che potesse sentire tutto. C'era magia nel modo in cui Kojiro si lamentava per lui, anche quando lui stesso stesso era trascurato. Aveva menzionato molte volte in precedenza, a cui Kaoru sbuffava e gli gettava un cuscino in testa, che niente del genere aveva importanza prima che Kaoru vedesse le stelle.

"Va bene?" Kojiro sospirò con voce roca mentre si staccava da Kaoru. Kaoru piagnucolò e tentò di inarcare la schiena dal letto per ritornare nella bocca del suo amante, ma una scossa di dolore lo fece gemere ad alta voce. Kojiro sospirò e si mise a sedere sulle ginocchia, chinandosi su di lui mentre si leccava le labbra. "Forse dovremmo aspettare, Kaoru ..."

"N-No. Per favore. Questo... tu... sei tutto quello che voglio adesso" Con la mano sana, Kaoru si allungò e toccò dolcemente il collo di Kojiro, afferrandolo delicatamente con dita stanche mentre lo guardava negli occhi. "Vai piano."

Kojiro ridacchiò e si limitò a guardarlo, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso mentre toccava delicatamente il suo amante e si chinava sul comodino. Si lubrificò le dita e ne allargò un po' intorno all'ingresso di Kaoru, premendo baci all'interno delle sue cosce. Ogni volta che le sue labbra incontravano la sua pelle, Kaoru espirava con desiderio e miagolava per lui, trasformando il cervello e le viscere di Kojiro in poltiglia.

"Sono contento che tu stia bene, Kaoru," fece le fusa contro la pelle del suo amante, incapace di tenere per sé il sentimento. Quando iniziò ad allungarlo, udì l'inconfondibile suono di Kaoru che gemeva. Kojiro ridacchiò quando si rese conto che non era per il piacere.

"Certo che sto bene, Kojiro," mormorò, il viso caldo di un rossore come risultato delle parole del suo amante. Non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma gli hanno fatto battere il cuore e la sua pelle sembrava che andasse a fuoco.

"E se non lo fossi, blossom?" Kojiro fece l'occhiolino quando il nome dell'animale gli cadde dalle labbra. Aspettò il sibilo di Kaoru, amando entrare nella sua pelle in questo modo. Quando non arrivò, lo guardò con curiosità.

“Avevo paura,” mormorò Kaoru, guardando infine Kojiro. I suoi occhi dorati erano rossi per l'emozione, le sue mani lasciavano temporaneamente i capelli di Kojiro per stringere le lenzuola. La sua confessione fu seguita da un piccolo gemito di piacere quando l'altro uomo riuscì a fargli scivolare dentro un secondo dito. "Ma tu eri lì per me."

“Lo sarò sempre, Kaoru,” gli disse dolcemente Kojiro, scivolando accanto a lui sul letto. Lo aiutò a spostarsi sul lato sinistro e gli baciò le labbra amorevolmente mentre continuava ad allungarlo, incapace di tenere i pantaloni affamati fuori dalla sua bocca per la loro vicinanza. Kaoru, per una volta, non lo ha combattuto per il dominio, rilassandosi e fidandosi completamente di Kojiro. "Non devi mai essere solo, non con me."

Quando fu finalmente pronto per lui, Kojiro si assicurò che fosse a suo agio al centro del letto prima di tornare in ginocchio. Succhiò la morbida pelle di Kaoru sul collo e sulla clavicola, leccando e baciando il resto del corpo finché non è arrivato all'inguine. Le sue mani allargarono le gambe in modo da poter entrare, andando lentamente e dolcemente in modo che Kaoru potesse dirgli se faceva male o no.

"Per favore, adesso, Kojiro."

La sua voce era come il miele, ricca e dolce e abbastanza da riempire Kojiro dalla testa alle dita dei piedi. Si chinò su Kaoru e prese le sue labbra tra le sue mentre si guidava dentro di lui, assaporando i grugniti di desiderio provenienti dall'uomo che amava. L'unico braccio libero di Kaoru gli abbracciò la schiena e gli grattò la pelle, vagando lungo i suoi muscoli perché li conosceva tutti a memoria.

Il ritmo di Kojiro era morbido ma costante, presto ubriaco del suono inebriante della loro pelle che sbatteva insieme e del misto dei loro gemiti. Kaoru era così stretto sotto di lui, prendeva ogni centimetro e spingeva così perfettamente nonostante le sue ferite. Kojiro voleva tenerlo per i fianchi e fotterlo sul materasso come erano abituati, ma i silenziosi piagnucolii di Kaoru che lo supplicavano di baciarlo lo fecero rimanere fermo qui. Seppellì il naso nel petto di Kaoru, gli occhi stretti mentre faceva l'amore con lui. Era illuminato magnificamente dalla luce della luna all'esterno, quel tanto che bastava perché Kojiro potesse vedere ogni suo bellissimo centimetro.

"K-Kojiro..."

"Sì, blossom?" Kojiro rispose con un ammiccante sorriso, le sue spinte diventarono più profonde e potenti contro il suo amante sotto di lui. Kaoru gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e gli strinse il polso con la mano libera, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere i gemiti. Ha solo reso i suoi sussulti più caldi per il suo amante, che ha iniziato a toccarlo per spostarlo più velocemente.

"Di Il mio nome. Nessuno dei tuoi s-stupidi... "

"Mmm..." Kojiro sospirò e chiuse gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre quando sentì il calore che gli si accumulava nello stomaco sul punto di esplodere. "Sto per venire, amore," mormorò, sorridendo al suo amante e allungando la mano sul di lui. Si dilettava nel modo pietoso in cui Kaoru gemeva per lui, come si stringeva dentro di lui e lasciava che un irresistibile gemito di piacere gli sollevava il petto. Lo ha scopato più forte nel suo letto, attento a non stringere troppo forte intorno al suo stomaco mentre lo stringeva. Kaoru annuì dolcemente in basso, allungando leggermente il collo per un bacio.

Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, Kojiro sentì la molla elicoidale.

“Kaoru, sto venendo. Ti senti così bene, cazzo– Kaoru, Kaoru..."

"Kojiro–!"

Kaoru gridò contro le labbra di Kojiro, tremando mentre lo lasciava andare e venne nella mano del suo amante. Kojiro lo aiutò a rimanere sul materasso premendo delicatamente il suo stomaco, ma tutto il suo corpo era in fiamme di piacere e amore mentre si univano. Il grande corpo di Kojiro si sollevò su di lui mentre lo stringeva, profondi gemiti di sollievo riempirono Kaoru come una forza vitale. Ogni cosa brutta che è accaduta quel giorno è andata persa nel vento mentre lui e l'uomo che amava si sono dati l'un l'altro. Le ferite erano dolorose, ovviamente, ma non era niente che non potesse superare con Kojiro al suo fianco.

Mentre scendevano, Kojiro si staccò delicatamente da lui e cadde ansimando accanto a lui sul letto.

"Io... non ti ho fatto male, vero, Kaoru?" Mormorò all'orecchio, allontanando i capelli rosa sudati di Kaoru dal viso.

"No, gorilla," lo prese in giro Kaoru con un sorriso, baciando le labbra del suo amante e sospirando nell'abbraccio.

"Vuoi restare la notte, quattrocchi?" Kojiro fece l'occhiolino con uno schiaffo al culo di Kaoru, quasi rispondendo alla sua domanda per lui tirando le coperte su entrambi i corpi e accoccolandosi amorevolmente contro di lui.

Kaoru gli diede una pacca sulla testa e seppellì il viso nel petto. "Non voglio essere solo."

“Ricordi cosa ho detto, blossom? Non devi mai stare da solo con me. "


End file.
